marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shola Inkosi (Earth-1610)
, , | Relatives = unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Mutant Caves | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Wood; Carlo Barberi | First = Ultimate Comics X-Men Vol 1 17 | HistoryText = Early Years After mutants were outlawed, the detachment response mutant burned apartment Shola destroyed his family and threw him out of Chicago also killed his mother in Washington. United We Stand Shola Inkose is one of the many mutants taking refuge in a secret base under the command of Nick Fury during the Nimrod Invasion. He is part of the Blue Team. Reservation X Shola refused to give up his mutation and together with twenty specimens transported for new housing, where some of the mutants were not happy with this turn. When Nomi decided to change the leader of mutants and arranged a vote, Shola was chosen. After voting, the company traveled to the village, which was called Utopia, where they were going to make the Earth more hospitable, then was sent to material assistance from the helicopter stark, of which was brought food. In the morning Shola with other mutants learned that Blackheat pulled mutated seeds. When the evening began with a press conference arranged Tony Stark, Shola attended together with the rest of the mutants, and the assembled people in Utopia, and listened to the speech Kitty Pryde. Soon Shola with other mutants sees that to the Utopia got dehydrated Husk. On the following morning he is present during the meeting mutants, arranged Kitty Pryde. When the blast from the place where grown seeds, then Shola and some mutants went with Nomi in search of a new place of accommodation. Natural Resources Two weeks later, Utopia flourished, and Shola group Mach Two hid from surveillance Jimmy Hudson. The next day Shola together with James met Jimmy, who appointed a meeting for them. Hearing that the Hudson offers to work together and that it does not support the peaceful intention Kitty Pryde, Shola as James agrees to cooperate with him, but he asks them to take Nomi weapons Kitty. Later Shola with Warpath tell Psylocke and Mach Two, that they are faced with the Hudson, and agreed to work with him together. However Mach Two orders Psylocke using telekinesis, cause headache James and Shola, then she goes, allowing Psylocke torments guys at its discretion, after which Shola lost consciousness from the pain. When Nomi, at the request of Jimmy, agrees to help protect the Utopia, Shola and other people in her group returned to the Utopia. | Powers = *'Telekinesis': Shola calls his power "combat telekinesis", he possesses the ability to lift small objects and launch them at great speeds, basically turning them into high caliber bullets. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Telekinesis